villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snips and Snails
Snips and Snails are recurring characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They appeared in every season so far and they are shown as two unintelligent trouble making unicorn colts. Their human counterparts serve as the secondary antagonists of Equestria Girls. Snips is voiced by , and Snails is voiced by . Biography Snips and Snails are never really bad guys, but more like two dumb kids who will do anything that they find "cool" or "funny", regardless of any ethical and/or moral impact (kind of like Featherweight did when he was working for Diamond Tiara). But their human counterparts became Sunset Shimmer's lackeys and served as the secondary antagonists in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, respectively. During the movie, they record Twilight struggling to cope with the humans' ways and make it into a video that briefly turns Twilight into a laughingstock. When this fails to have Twilight give up, they trash the school gym, the setting of the Fall Formal, helping Sunset in her plan to frame Twilight. But this once again fails to have Twilight surrender. During the Fall Formal, they kidnap Spike, leading Twilight and her new friends to chase them out to the schoolyard. When their boss tries on the crown and turns into a demon-like creature, she turns them into creatures as well. In the end, they, along with Sunset Shimmer, are made to repair the damage they have caused. It is also worth noting Snips and Snails were also minor henchmen to Trixie when she became corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet - thus their human alter-egos may serve a similar purpose. They're also responsible for bringing an Ursa Minor from the Everfree Forest that nearly destroyed Ponyville and smashed Trixie's wagon (which was also her home). Snips and Snails love to be the center of attention, no matter if it is humiliating, annoying, or slanderous. The colts also love eating, as shown in Applejack's game where they sneak into her family's farm and eat everything that is food. They have a thing for girls with attitude like Trixie, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. Actually Snips and Snails, along with Spike, are the only few kids that are shown to have a huge interest in girls. They really love Trixie despite her former bad attitude, even in a stalker-ish way. They want to talk to her after the show, even when she is tired and Snips can be jerky and annoyed when someone dares to say anything bad about Trixie. In the episode "The Cutie Pox" it is shown that Snips have a crush on Apple Bloom. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls they really like Sunset Shimmer, ignoring the wrong of her actions and even acting like her. Snails in particular is really fond of her. Sometimes they cause some damage around, as shown in the actual show and in the IDW comic series, and steal things. Thus they kinda have a bad reputation among ponies. Personality Snips Snips (or Snipsy Snap) is a twitchy, excitable, mischievous, neurotic, and goofy pony, often entering a fit of eager jumping at the slightest inclination. He is chattier and smarter than Snails. Snails Snails (or Snailsquirm) seems to be more relaxed and dumber than Snips. He is very slow, hungry, covetous, and acquisitive, often thinking only about food. Demon Forms Like Sunset Shimmer, when they are both turned into evil demons, they become more cruel and sadistic. Appearances Snips He is an unusually short and round pony, much like Truffle Shuffle, and is possibly the smallest unicorn in all Ponyville. He is characterized by his small eyes, buck teeth, high and scratchy voice, short light brown mane and tail, and large brown eyebrows. These features grant him a unique appearance in comparison to the other residents of Ponyville. His irises are usually not visible, similarly to those of Snails, but they are visible in the IDW comics' Friendship is Magic Issue #8 story, being brown. As a human, he retains his periwinkle skin, buck teeth, and hair. He also has a black T-shirt with his pony counterpart's cutie mark where his heart is, as well as blue jeans. Snails Snails is a gold colt with an aquamarine mane and tail, and light yellow freckles, resembling Generation 1 baby pony Squirmy. He is notably lankier and thinner than other ponies, much like Celestia or Luna, Fancy Pants's companion Fleur Dis Lee or Mrs. Cake's husband, Mr. Carrot Cake. He has a goofy manner of speech which, in contrast to Snips's higher voice, is quite low and slow. This tone and his use of the word "eh" is reminiscent of a stereotypical Canadian accent. As a human, he retains his gold skin and aquamarine mane, which is now his hair. He has a red T-shirt, which is barely visible due to being obscured by a green shirt with black highlights, and beige jeans. Abilities It is explained in the IDW comics that Snips is excellent at cutting all things, which also explain his cutie mark. Snails is the only unicorn kid who's been shown using magic and can chomp half of cake with a single bite. They are surprisingly really strong: Snails can buck Snips pretty far in Ponyville Confidential and they are shown to be strong enough to pull a wheel-less cart with Trixie on it and a lot of heavy luggage. They're also sneaky and fast enough to escape an ursa minor. They also both go into the Everfree Forest at night. Given how the mane six are shown to be scared of that place, day or night, that's pretty brave. In their case, it's more like fool than brave. See also *Snips on the MLP Wiki. *Snails on the MLP Wiki. Trivia *They both have been added in the new intro of the 4th season onwards. *They are always seen together except in the episode "Call of the Cutie", where Snails is without Snips during Diamond Tiara's party and during a few scenes in "The Mysterious Mare Do Well", where Snips is hanging around Rainbow Dash (though most of the time in the episode he's with Snails). *Snips and Snails are named after the traditional nursery rhyme "What Are Little Boys Made Of". **In Equestria Girls, their human counterparts also kidnap Spike, completing the rhyme (as Spike is a puppy, like "puppy dogs' tails"). *In Equestria Girls, their human counterparts' evil demon form bear a striking resemblance to Johnny Test and Bling-Bling Boy. *Both are similiar to Jasper and Horace and Scratch and Grounder Navigation Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dimwits Category:Partners in Crime Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Incompetent Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Weaklings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spy Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Enforcer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vandals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Saboteurs Category:Comic Relief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Kids Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Malefactors Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Cheater Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers